janeaustenfandomcom-20200223-history
Books based on Jane Austen's work and life
A bibliography of books based on Jane Austen's novels and life. Format is author. title (publisher, year published) - notes Jane Austen as a fictional character or muse *Barron, Stephanie. Jane and the Unpleasantness at Scargrave Manor ''(Bantom Books, 1996) - Jane Austen Mystery Series, '''book 1' *Barron, Stephanie. Jane and the Man of the Cloth ''(Bantom Books, 1997) - Jane Austen Mystery Series, '''book 2' *Barron, Stephanie. Jane and the Wandering Eye ''(Bantom Books,1998) - Jane Austen Mystery Series, '''book 3' *Barron, Stephanie. Jane and the Genius of the Place ''(Bantom Books, 1999) - Jane Austen Mystery Series, '''book 4' *Barron, Stephanie. Jane and the Stillroom Maid ''(Bantom Books, 2000) - Jane Austen Mystery Series, '''book 5' *Barron, Stephanie. Jane and the Prisoner of Wool House ''(Bantom Books, 2001) - Jane Austen Mystery Series, '''book 6' *Barron, Stephanie. Jane and the Ghosts of Netley ''(Bantom Books, 2003) - Jane Austen Mystery Series, '''book 7' *Barron, Stephanie. Jane and His Lordship's Legacy ''(Bantom Books, 2005) - Jane Austen Mystery Series, '''book 8' *Barron, Stephanie. Jane and the Barque of Frailty ''(Bantom Books, 2006) - Jane Austen Mystery Series,' book 9''' *Bennett, Veronica. Cassandra's Sister ''(Candlewick Press, 2007) - teen fiction *Brant, Marilyn. ''According to Jane ''(Kensington, 2009) *Brown, Laurie. ''What Would Jane Austen Do? (Sourcebooks Casablanca, 2009). *Ford, Michael Thomas. Jane Bites Back ''(Ballantine Books, 2010) *Hannon, Patrice. ''Dear Jane Austen: a heroine's guide to life and love ''(Plume, 2007) *James, Syrie. ''The Lost Memoirs of Jane Austen ''(Avon, 2008) *Jordan, Helen R. ''Parson Austen's Daughter ''(Dodd, Mead, 1949) *Moser, Nancy. ''Just Jane: a novel of Jane Austen's life ''(Bethany House Publishers, 2007) *O'Rourke, Sally Smith. ''The Man Who Loved Jane Austen ''(Kensington, 2006) *Perkins, Wilder. ''Hoare and the Portsmouth Atrocities ''(St. Martin's Press, 1998) *Pitkeathley, Jill. ''Cassandra & Jane ''(Harper, 2008) *Rigler, Laurie Viera. ''Confessions of a Jane Austen Addict ''(Dutton, 2007) Prequels, sequels, retellings, reimaginings of Jane Austen's novels *Aiken, Joan. ''Eliza's Daughter: a sequel to Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility ''(St. Martin's Press, 1994) *Aiken, Joan. ''Emma Watson: the Watsons completed ''(St. Martin's Press, 1996) - Austen's unfinished novel story *Aiken, Joan. '' Jane Fairfax ''(St. Martin's Press, 1991) - Emma story *Aiken, Joan. ''Lady Catherine's Necklace ''(St. Martin's Press, 2000) - Pride and Prejudice story *Aiken, Joan. ''Mansfield Park Revisited ''(Doubleday, 1985) *Aiken, Joan. ''The Watsons; and Emma Watson: Jane Austen's unfinished novel completed ''(Sourcebooks Landmark, 2008) *Aiken, Joan. ''The Youngest Miss Ward ''(St. Martin's Press, 1998) - Mansfield Park story *Aston, Elizabeth ''The True Darcy Spirit (''A.E. books, Ltd. 2006) '' *Aston, Elizabeth Mr. Darcy's Daughters ''(A.E. books, Ltd. 2003) *Altman, Marsha ''The Darcy's & The Bingley's (Sourcebooks, Inc. 2008) Pride and Predudice countinues *Brighton, Sybil G. Old Friends and New Fancies (Sourcebooks, inc. 2007) - Every Book Mentioned. *Grange, Amanda Mr. Darcy's Diary (''Sourcebooks Inc. 2007) *Lathan, Sharon. ''Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy: two shall become one ''(Sourcebooks Landmark, 2009) - Pride and Prejudice Continues Series, '''book 1' *Lathan, Sharon. Loving Mr. Darcy: journeys beyond Pemberley ''(Sourcebooks Landmark, 2009) - Pride and Prejudice Continues Series, '''book 2' *Lathan, Sharon. My Dearest Mr. Darcy: an amazing journey into love everlasting ''(Sourcebooks Landmark, 2010) - Pride and Prejudice Continues Series, '''book 3' *Rosie Rushton The Dashwood Sisters' Secrets of Love (Hyperion Books for Children, 2008) Teen retelling Category:Books